The Same
by ShadowCrest
Summary: Years ago, Damos' men also attempted a Dark Warrior Project. It failed. For years, Thea lived in the desert as an outcast, but when she helps a strange man surrounded by metal heads, everything changes.


My throat burned with thirst, but I couldn't drink yet. Water was the most precious thing amidst the ravenous sands. I had to save it for when I really needed it. The sun was steadily falling to the bleak, quivering horizon. Soon the blistering heat would succumb to the burning frost of night.

With these busy thoughts passing vaguely through my mind, I limped toward the mountain that towered just a half mile before me. My knee sent jolts of pain coursing through my body with each step, but I had already forced it back into place and wrapped it for support; there was nothing more to do but let it heal and endure.

A distant noise suddenly caught my complete attention and my body froze. For a long moment, I didn't see the desert; I didn't feel the heat; I merely listened. Again something sounded on the edge of my hearing; a grunt, human? Then a roar; metal-heads! Without a second's hesitation, I raced toward the source of the commotion. As I got closer, I realized that there was indeed a man's voice mixed with the caterwauls of the dark eco beasts. Ignoring the sharp pain radiating from my knee, I forced myself to go faster. A stray blaster charge burned into the rock just a foot from my head as I reached the top of the canyon.

The cliff was maybe ten yard almost straight down. There wasn't enough time to count the outrageous number of thugs, stingers, and spyder gunners surrounding one man. Even from thirty feet up, I could tell he was starting to fade. There were more than a few gashes that shown bright red against his blue shirt. They didn't seem to be serious, but they surely stung; and pain was a distraction; and a distraction could easily lead to death.

And I let go. Years of exile in the desert had trained my body. I slid silently down the slope, unnoticed, and sprinted into what was about to become a massacre. Just as I reached the mass of metal-heads, my hands tightened around the two sickle shaped blades tied to my back. The first spyder gunner was dead before it could realize what had happened. Its head fell beside a grunt. It managed to get out an enraged cry to alert the others before it, too met my blades.

The man was too immersed in dodging blasters, claws, and stingers to notice me. That was fine. I didn't want him to see me. I would help him survive this assault and then slip into the shadows. No questions asked. Let them think I'm dead.

My body danced between they're attacked; a raging tornado of blades and hatred. Every so often, one managed to make contact; a few cuts on my back; a decent gash on my arm. A gunner's blast managed to burn my abdomen; that and my arm were the worst; they slowed me down, but I continued to fight.

"Jak, looks like you've got a friend!" A high pitched, male voice yelled over the roars of rage and pain from the metal-heads.

"What the hell are you doing?" the man shouted. I briefly glanced at him before burying my sickles into the head of a gunner.

"Saving your life!" I replied impatiently as I yanked a dagger from my boot just in time to block a grunt's swiping paw.

"Get out of here! You're going to get yourself hurt!" He demanded; trying to fight his way closer to me. I pushed back the grunt and kicked it hard in the head, ignoring the man. Without waiting to see it collapse, I turned and slammed my fist into the nose of another cat-like creature.

"Girl, get out of here!" he shouted, now just five feet from me. His attention was diverted, and he didn't notice the grunt flying at him. With a second's thought, I launched my blade towards him. The man ducked and spun just in time to see the dagger imbed itself into the creature's skull. That movement had left me open though, and a stinger took full advantage. A sudden, white hot pain exploded from my back, and I couldn't help but cry out and stumble. A grunt tackled me from the side and threw me to the ground. Ignoring the agony radiating from the sting, ignoring the darkness the tinted my vision, I regained control of my body.

In midair, I tore my body from its claws, rolled into the fall, and managed to kick it hard in the chest, launching it off of me. I grabbed the Stinger by its tail and swung it with lethal force into the face of a gunner followed by a well placed kick.

With a brief surge of relief, I realized that the metal-head numbers were noticeably thinner. I dodged some blaster fire with a quick roundhouse kick into the side of a stinger, which sent it flying at a grunt. The grunt retaliated with a lethal swipe to the dazed creature before coming after me. I pulled another dagger from my waist; my last weapon. Dodging its routine swipe, I swung the blade down and cut halfway through its neck before turning to cut the tail off of a stinger.

A sudden weight flew into my back, throwing me to the floor. Powerful hind legs began to tear into my lower back. If there had been an ounce of air in my lungs, I would have screamed, but the assault had left me breathless. I managed to slam an elbow into the side of its head, distracting it just enough to allow me to roll into my back. It roared in anger and drew its claws across my chest and neck. My hand reached desperately for my dagger. Its gored my abdomen once before my fingers tightened around the hilt. With the last bit of strength flickering within me, I impaled the blade into the grunts head.

And then it was silent. There were no more angry roars and hisses. Just the frantic beating of my heart as blood poured from my neck. Vainly, my hands pressed against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Damn. It was getting cold. Distant.

"Jak!" That shrill voice shouted suddenly. I didn't want him to see me. I didn't want to be known. Clenching my teeth against the pain, I rolled away from him and struggled to my feet. There was a cave nearby where I could rest.

"Wait." The man called. Without replying, I started walking as steadily as I could through the canyon. "Hold on a second; you're hurt." He said impatiently.

"I'm fine." I retorted; hiding the fact that it felt like I was suffocating.

"'Fine?' You're throat's torn open and you were nearly gutted like a fish!" The shrill voice argued, "And if you don't treat that sting, it's going to" My leg collapsed and I fell. And, for just a second, everything was black.

My body trembled violently. It was so cold. The ground suddenly dropped and my eyes shot open. Only then did the angry growl of an engine reach my ears. My heart pounded in my chest as I desperately stared around me; eyes wide. The man, Jak, was driving a tank-like vehicle like a madman through the desert. Toward the city. The gates. I could see the gates.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted; already struggling to force open the door. "Let me out!" I didn't care about the shear panic in my voice.

"Easy, you need medical attention." Jak said; voice almost empty. We were getting closer.

"No! No, let me out!" I slammed my fist against the window, but it wouldn't break.

"Hey, relax, will yah? We'll get yah fixed up; then you can go back to your wild life." A small, orange rodent said. In my terror, I automatically lashed out and kicked at it. It slammed against the windshield with a grunt. I didn't notice the chuckle from Jak, nor the string of curses from the creature. We were almost there. I stared at the city in terror, frozen; can't breathe.

"What's wrong with you? There are people here who can help you." _We'll make her stronger. For the good of the city._ And Mother handed me over. _She'll bring you honor. _And there was pain. _She'll be a savior._ And I couldn't escape._ Freak. _And the ties me down._ Monster._ And they used me. _Whore._ And they beat me. _Filthy beast. _Please, no. _Kill it!_

In a sudden frenzy, I rolled onto my back and kicked desperately at the rear window. Again and again.

"Girl; stop! What the hell are you doing?" I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. Over and over, I struck the glass, until there was a pool of blood beneath me and my vision began to blur.

"Hey, you're bleeding all over the seat!" The orange thing said as it jumped back and tried to hold me still. Something like a scream escaped my lips and, with every ounce of strength I had, lashed out once more. Finally it cracked.

"Stop; no!" And I was free. For just a moment, I was weightless; floating; and then I was falling. A sickening pop radiated through my body as my feet touched down and I crashed to the desert ground. I couldn't fight back the cry from my screaming knee, but the vehicle swung around and dashed toward me. With another cry of pain, I forced my knee back into place and ran. Just a few meters to a mountain; I could make it. An explosion suddenly threw me back. Jak? Had he fired at me? No. Three marauders were racing toward us.

Jak immediately altered his course and launched a missile at one of the cars, destroying it. The vehicle behind it slammed into the carcass in a beautiful display of fire and sparks. The third was careening toward me. Jak launched a missile at it, but the driver dodged. Just before the red machine rammed into me, I jumped and kicked out at the barbarian behind the wheel. The force of my kick broke his neck, killing him instantly, and, for just a second the car span out of control.

I quickly forced his body out of the car and sat in the driver's seat. My vision faltered, but I regained control and sent the vehicle racing away from the city. Jak was right behind me. The engine whined as I forced it mercilessly across the sand. After just a few minutes, the car began to fill with smoke. Cursing, I glanced behind me, already full aware of how close the tank was. Just another mile west towered another mountain. I veered sharply toward it; Jak just a few meters back. Black smoke suddenly began to flood the chassis. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. Still I raced onward.

About five feet from the mountain jutted a huge rock and a plan immediately began to form. I altered course so I was driving parallel to the mountain, heading straight for the rock. A front tire began to shake violently, tossing the car side to side. Even better; it must have looked like I was struggling to see.

Just as I flung myself from the car, the rock erupted in a ball of fire. Jak had fired a missile at it. The car, without a driver, veered to the left onto a rock with just enough slope to spin it onto its back. For a few seconds it slid across the desert sand; already bursting into flames. Jak leapt from his vehicle without waiting to even slow it down. He rolled into the fall and sprang toward the burning carcass.

I turned and ran into the maze of rocks. He wouldn't find a body in that car, and he'd know I jumped out before the collision. Would he come looking for me? Maybe. I wouldn't wait to find out. Already panting heavily, I climbed as fast as my mangled body would allow; trying my best to keep a rock between me and the man.

"Up there!" That high pitched voice suddenly shouted. With a start, my eyes darted down. The orange creature was standing on Jak's shoulder. Already he had flung himself at the mountain. A fresh jolt of panic flung another wave of adrenaline into my veins. I scurried up a rock and leapt across a narrow cavern. The instant my foot touched down on the other side, the rock crumbled. With a cry of surprise, I fell. And then there was only darkness.

Before I was fully awake, I moaned from the terrible throbbing echoing through my body. It was damp and cold. My joints ached like the desert sand rubbed between the bones. Based on the pain alone, surely my skull had cracked open. And my back… Again, I groaned.

"I think she's coming to." The orange creature's voice echoed. My eyes shot open and my body froze.

"Before you run again, just listen to me." The man said quietly with just a hint of annoyance. I tried to lift my head to see them, but instantly regretted it as the movement sent a fresh surge of agony screaming through my body. I grunted through clenched teeth, but still forced myself to look for them, already struggling to push myself up.

"Women, stop for one damned second!" The orange creature demanded. A gentle but firm hand touched my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"Easy," Jak murmured, "We're not going to hurt you." Reluctantly, I laid back, glaring at the rodent. "You hit your head pretty hard. Do you remember what happened?" I opened my mouth, but only a choked whimper came out, scratching my throat painfully. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for it to pass.

"Here." Something touched my lips. I gasped and immediately pulled back. "It's alright; it's just water." The man quickly drank from the flask before offering it again to me. After the first unsure sip confirmed that it wasn't obvious poison, I drank greedily. Too soon, he pulled it away. I started to reach for it, but a sudden jolt of pain from the torn muscles of my arm made me groan. Once the pain started to recede, I looked up at him pitifully; almost begging for more liquid.

"Drink slow or you'll upset your stomach." There were so many emotions in his voice; sorrow, anger, rage, confusion, uncertainty, loss; vainly hidden in an impassive tone. He leaned over me to give me more water and I looked into his sapphire eyes; trying to see into him; why he was so conflicted. He hesitated at my gaze. My hand seemed to move on its own. My body seemed to be drawn to him; compelled by something; desperate for contact.

What was that in his eyes? Fear? The tips of my fingers barely brushed his cheek and a sudden bolt of dark eco shot through us; linking us. I couldn't pull away. It surged through my body; an inferno of pain and power. I saw his eyes; I could see it raging through him as well. A gasp became a groan. A groan became a roar. Panic. Terror. Monster; no; evil; no, stop it.

Eco sparks filled the room. The orange rodent hid behind a rock. I didn't hear it wearily call Jak's name. I don't think Jak heard it, either. A growl rippled from his throat. And his eyes went black. And his skin turned purple. And my hand. I watched my skin change and my nails extend. And my skull seemed to spilt open. Two horns curled elegantly from his head. Like me? He was like me.

With a final scream, it was over and we both collapsed. Instantly I jumped to my feet and stared at him; eyes wide; unable to control the panic that overwhelmed me. _Freak. Murderer!_ He slowly sat up; putting a clawed hand to his head. Did his body throb with energy? Did each heartbeat send a fresh wave of adrenaline and pain and power?

Confused, he looked at his hand a moment before turning his attention on me and tilting his head. I met those eyes; now obsidian; and stepped back; panting; hyperventilating. A cold sweat covered my skin.

"Jak? Did you just spread your nasty mojo to her?" The rodent asked. My eyes darted to him and, automatically I studied him, determining strengths, weaknesses, speed; why? My heart raced at a lethal pace and my body shook.

Jak glared at the ostel before looking back at me confused, unsure; accusing, _villain, abomination. _I lifted my lips over my fangs and let out an outraged hiss. Just stay away; leave me alone. He frowned and tilted his head again, contemplating, before slowly getting to his feet. I dropped low to the ground, prepared to fight; clawed hands spread wide. He let his arms fall limp at his side.

After a moment, he took a slow step toward me. I quickly jumped back, but the solid rock slammed into my back, sending a wave of agony flooding through me. Panic; rage. I roared and spun to see the unyielding wall. No exits. Trapped. My eyes darted around the dimly lit cave. There were no exits.

Again I met Jak's eyes and roared. He did this! He must have! Let me out! I darted to the left, desperately searching for some weakness in the mountain. Nothing. Impenetrable. No, no! Let me out! I slammed into one part of the wall. Then another. And another; trying to force my way out.

A soft purr. My entire body spun to find the source of the noise. A hurricane of purple eco sparks flowing from my skin, dancing madly around me. He stood still, head still tilted, only the occasional spark darting from him; his purple skin illuminated. Light! From above him, the hole I fell through! It was at least thirty feet above us, but logic was a mute point; easily drowned out by the terror consuming me. I darted toward him, eyes focused on a three foot tall rock one meter to his left.

He startled and stepped back; ready to fend off an attack, but, at the last second, I sprang at the rock and launched myself into the air. Higher, and higher I flew. My clawed hand dug into a tiny crevasse at the top, suddenly catching my weight. I didn't try to stop the roar of pain as my shoulder popped from its socket. A quick, concerned growl sounded from below, but I ignored it; completely consumed in my escape. With another cry of pain, I threw up my other arm and thrust my claws into the rock.

Just a few feet. I just had to climb a few feet to freedom. Just before I tried to ascend, a loud crack echoed through the cavern. Vaguely I noticed a distraught roar from below as part of the rock broke away from the roof. And I was falling. For an eternity. Falling. Still reaching for the surface.

And something soft and warm wrapped around my body, yanking me to the side. For a long while, I lay there, trembling; terrified. And a concerned, yet somehow kind purr resonated around me; surrounding me. I could feel it through his chest and my body melted against it. Unsure, I looked up and met his eyes. He knew. He was the same. We were the same. I started to respond, but a light thud captured my attention and I look desperately to find its cause.

"What the heck's going on? Another creepy dark thing? Guess you're not so special, Jak." The Ostel chuckled. My eyes darted from the rodent to Jak to the small cavern, and the panic returned. Again, my body began to tremble. He tried to purr to me, but I was already lost. My limbs instantly began to flail as I struggled to free myself from his hold. Vaguely I felt my hands slash at him as I flung myself to my feet.

An enraged roar tore from his throat. Three cuts marred his cheek, each already dripping slightly with blood. My diaphragm madly forced air in and out of my lungs as I stared at him in horror. My body automatically responded to his challenge with a deadly bellow as my arms flared defensively, ignoring the white-hot agony pouring from my shoulder.

"Hey! What'd yah do that for? He just saved your sorry tail!" The otsel yelled. Jak sent another, warning growl to the rodent before forcing himself to abandon his threatening pose. _Monster! _Hands. All around me. _Freak! _No… _Murderer! _Please. _Kill it! Kill it!_ Screams, shouts; no; pain; stop it! No! Blaster fire; leave me alone! _Kill it!_ A terrified screech filled the cave. I didn't hear it, nor did I realize it came from me. My hands flew up to my ears and I violently shook my head. Stop it! _Filthy slut._ Please stop. _Abomination._

Terrified, I looked back into his eyes. I'm sorry! Just make it stop, please! Just leave me alone! I stumbled backwards until my back touched the wall and I slid down, curling into a ball. Don't see me. Don't see me. Just leave me alone. Please don't see me. I hid my head in my arms and trembled.

Seconds later, arms wrapped around me. My entire body jumped and struggled, but his hold wouldn't give. Gentle but relentless, he held me as I screamed and fought. And that low purr rippled through his chest; flowing through me, stilling my muscles. Finally I laid limp against his chest, sobbing; clinging desperately to him.

When my body began to still, I pulled back and looked at the three shallow gashes on his cheek; guilt gnawing relentlessly in my chest. I lifted a shaking hand and lightly touched his jaw beneath the wounds. My eyes darted over his face for a moment, unable to look him in the eyes, and my jaw moved with unspoken words and thoughts and sorrow. He delicately lifted my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. He seemed to speak through his purr as his warm breath danced over my face. Still looking in his eyes, I lowered my head a moment before rubbing my cheek into his palm and tightly closing my eyes. His arms locked around me again and held my tightly to his chest for a while longer.

He let out a deep breath and his body shuttered slightly. The purr turned into soft words and murmurs, but his embrace never faltered. Unsure, I looked at him; his skin was once again a rich tan; his hair gold and emerald. And his eyes were brilliant sapphires. My heart quickened and my diaphragm began to convulse.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay," He whispered, "Just relax. Let it go." My body leaned away from him, but refused to try and break the contact. "It's okay, I've got you." My body melted under his soft words. "Let it go." He gently held my hand flat against his chest as he took a deep inhale and released it completely and calmly. "Just let it go." He murmured, "Breathe with me." Again he drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. I fought vainly to regain control of my frantic breathing. After a few pathetic attempts, I closed my eyes, tightened my jaw, and inhaled; still shaky at first, but, for the first time in what felt like ages I managed to fully expand my lungs. With the next breathe, I met his eyes and my body relaxed. After a brief jolt of discomfort, it was over.

Jak cupped my face in his hands and stared at me for a long while; thumbs absently stroking my cheeks. He looked so confused and troubled, but I didn't have the strength to speak. Nor move. Exhaustion and weakness was bearing down heavily on me and my eyes slid half closed.

"I don't understand." He murmured, "How?" And my body fell into the never-ending abyss of sleep.

It was cold. I felt so weak, I doubted I was really awake, put what dream could hurt so thoroughly. I shook slightly, but couldn't manage to really tremble. The unsteady, desperately breaths rocked my entire body, but still it seemed I was suffocating.

Something cool and damp was pressed against the side of my face. I automatically flinched and pulled away from it.

"Easy," a warm voice murmured, "you're alright." That voice. "I've got you." I could trust that voice.

"Cold." I whispered in a sharp exhale, unable yet to open my eyes.

"I know." He replied apologetically. "You're fever's only just starting to break." Only because my body was too weak to maintain it. But I didn't want to tell him that. That voice was kind. I didn't want to worry him. Just, please, stay near me.

"She's not doing too hot, Jak." My heart sped up. A different voice. Not the kind one. In a panic my eyes fluttered open and I tried to move; to struggle. See? I'm not dead; I can still fight!

"Shut up, Daxter." Jak ordered shortly. "Easy; it's alright; it's alright. You're safe." A hand touched my shoulder and tried to guide me down. I tried to fight it, but there was no strength in my muscles. My breathing sped up and I struggled to see, but there was only blurs spinning in the dark.

"It's alright." He whispered again. How could it be alright? Everything hurt. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. Help me; please. I whimpered as a sudden tremor tore through me, leaving white hot agony in its wake.

"Shh, just rest. It'll pass." He sounded distant. No; if I stop moving; they'll find me.

"No." I gasped; trying again to struggle.

"It's alright; calm down." Light-headed.

"No, please." I begged, desperately pushing his hand away.

"Hey, hey; easy." He said, attempting to gently hold me down.

"Don't' let me…" hyperventilate, "Don't let me go." Blue eyes. "Don't let me go back." Where the pain is; where I'm just a number. My hand shot out and desperately clenched his shirt. "They'll find… don't let them find…" I couldn't think. "They'll find me." Falling. Please. I don't want to go back. Help me.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. My eyes shot open. Everything seemed so clear. So slow. Yet I couldn't comprehend anything. Breathing. Shouldn't I be breathing? Jak. He was leaning over me. Screaming. I couldn't hear what he was saying. Why did he look so scared? Concerned. Angry? I couldn't move.

Suddenly an explosion of light lit up the cave. Jak? Something blue. He placed his hands over me. A blinding light. Burning. And then I could hear him yelling. A fire surged into my body. I gasped at the pain. My back arched towards him and I convulsed violently. Purple and white sparks warred across my body. I could feel a foreign essence creeping through my muscles; scorching my nerves. I tried to scream; but only a gasping grunt escaped my clenched jaw.

And then I could feel the infection being burned away. Killed. The most severe parts of my injuries being seared together. Darkness crept over my vision. I welcomed it; yearned for it; for some release from this torture.

And then it stopped. Eco sparks crackled around me. The light was gone, and the steady rhythm of my heart rocked my body. A second later I heard the thud of something hitting the ground.

"Jak?" A voice asked uncertainly. "Jak?" No reply. "Jak?" And I slipped away.

"For the last time, I'm fine, Dax." Jak's annoyed voice called.

"But you collapsed! Here, eat some more!" A long sigh. I couldn't move.

"We don't have much food left. We need to start rationing it carefully." He replied impatiently.

"So go get some more. The Wastelanders owe us, anyways." What were they saying?

"Alright Dax; I'll just fly you two out of this hole and take her back to the place that she's terrified of, while we wait to see what kind of effect that light eco will have on her."

"Sounds like a plan." Daxter said cheerfully. Again Jak sighed deeply.

"Yeah, we need more supplies, but we can't take her to Sparagus, and we can't leave her here." Sparagus. Sparagus. No. That's where the bad men are. My heart began to race and my body trembled. Please don't take me back there. Please.

"Well, then I'll just do a quick run back. She doesn't like me, anyways." The otsel said, annoyed.

"It's too dangerous." I could still feel that foreign essence lingering in my veins. Burning. My hand tightened into a fist and I managed to open my eyes.

"What other choice is there, Jak? Come on, I survived two whole years without you in Haven City. I think I can manage a run to the Wastelanders and back." Silence. "So it's settled then. How about a quick boost up the rabbit hole?" Another sigh followed by some scuffling movement, a grunt, and a yelp. After a few curses, the otsel was gone.

With effort, I managed to turn my head and find him. His skin was pale and he seemed to be struggling. A second later his shoulders sagged and he stumbled, but didn't fully fall.

"You okay?" I whispered loudly; my voice hoarse. He jumped and turned to face me. A thin layer of sweat shone on his skin.

"You're awake. How're you feeling?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"What's wrong?" I breathed, unable to say more. He walked over to me. I could see how much he was struggling.

"Your wounds were infected and you were really in trouble for a while, but I think I fixed it. Are you hurting still?" Yes. Everything was a constant, throbbing ache, but I would live.

"Jak, what," I had to pause to take a breath every couple words, "you're hurt." It wasn't a question. I didn't ask if he was okay, because I knew he wasn't. He was taken aback for a second before temporarily averting his eyes.

"I… I tried to heal you." He watched me a moment to see how I would react, but it didn't faze me. I remembered the agony… and the light. "I've never tried to heal anyone before, and it took a lot out of me." He paused before adding, "I used light eco. I didn't know how you would react to it."

"Because of the dark eco." I whispered. The mere thought of that monster hiding within me send my heart racing. He nodded; brows pulled together, but eyes soft.

"It's balanced in me, but…" he shook his head, letting the words die on his tongue. He half sat, half leaned against a boulder. "What's your name?" he asked after a moment of silence. Such an innocent question. My heart raced. My name. My body trembled. I couldn't meet his gaze and my breathes shook.

"Hey, hey, relax. You're alright." He quickly kneeled beside me, eyes troubled. When I didn't respond, he gently touched my shoulder. I violently flinched away, unable to stop the memories of needles and whips and electric prods, _monster,_ and the dark cell, _abomination, _and the cold, and the men, and hands, and knives; no, don't touch me!

"Hey, listen to me!" Hands cupped my cheeks. With a start, I looked back to Jak; eyes wide, body shaking, barely breathing. "They won't hurt you again." He said emphasizing each word. "I won't let them." Soft eyes. Understanding. You can't understand; you don't know. "Tell me your name." he whispered gently. I silently begged him to let it go as my lips quivered with trepidation. He merely waited patiently, thumbs absently stroking my cheeks.

"Thea." I finally whispered. And I flinched for the expected assault; the beating; the look of disgust. None came. Tentatively, I looked back into his sapphire eyes. Such pain.

"Thea, who did this to you?" he asked; so softly. The needles; and the men. They beat me; and they raped me; and, "Easy." He sighed, "Don't go back there. You're safe." And, as gently as he could, "Tell me their names." I could only shake my head. "Listen to me Thea; they won't hurt you anymore. Just tell me who."

"Dead." I nearly sobbed; terrified, but he merely nodded.

"It's alright," he said, voice soft still, "They deserved it." For a moment, he just looked at me, before finally breaking the silence, "Rest, you're body's still weak." He started to pull away. In a panic, my hand shot out and clenched his glove. He flashed me a slight, reassuring smile.

"Easy, I'm right here." But I couldn't release my hold. I didn't want to be alone anymore. It terrified me. He sighed with another half smile before removing the leather straps from his chest and laying down beside me.

"Come here." He whispered, already gently pulling me to him. My hands clenched his shirt and I trembled in his arms. He held me tightly, but so delicate, like I was made of glass. I buried my face in his chest and just breathed. His sent washed over me; calmed me. And I could feel the eco flowing in him. Part of me screamed in protest, demanding that I run, but I couldn't. I could only lay there, teetering on the brink of losing control, clinging to him, trembling.

"Shh, it's alright. It's alright, I've got you." He murmured into my ear, laying his cheek lightly on mine. And I melted against him. And his arms tightened. And I felt safe. Truly safe.

"Thank you." I whispered. I felt his cheek leave mine, but I was too far away to respond. As sleep began to drag me away, did I imagine his lips press against the top of my head as the warm breath of his exhale flowed through my hair? Just as the darkness closed around me, I snuggled once more against his warm chest.

"Am I interrupting something?" An obnoxious voice asked. Only silence answered him. I was too lost in the comfort and safety wrapped around me to worry, with a sigh, I settled again. I vaguely noticed light footsteps approached us.

"Jak?" It called. Silence still. "Huh, he's really asleep. Like, dead, not waking-up-even-if-zombie-metal-head-surround-me asleep." And he was gone.

"It's her!" That voice! Automatically every hair on my body stood on end. "Go! Go! Go!" No! They found me! In seconds, I was on my feet, but they had already surrounded me.

"What's the hell is this, Damas?" Jak shouted to the man looking down at us from the hole in the opening of the crevice.

"That women is a murderer and a monster, Jak. Because of your ignorance, I'll ignore this," he motioned at us, "but she is coming with us." At that the man closed in on me. Someone grabbed my arm. I screamed and tried to brush him off, but more hands grabbed me.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jak roared. I couldn't see him, but I heard the hard blows as he tried to fight his way to me. There were too many. I knew there were too many. Still, I fought. I yanked my arms free and tried to force my way through the men. But hands; everywhere; too many. My wrists were held behind my back and a powerful kick to the back of my knees threw me to the ground. I screamed and shouted and struggled, but they locked the metal braces around my wrists. I heard the crackle of eco before I felt the crippling, constant pain burn through my body. I cried out in agony until the air was completely drained from my lungs. I couldn't breathe. Every nerve was aflame with torture and every muscle tightened and tore at the same time.

My body convulsed and fell, a desperate, blood-curtailing scream ever streaming from my lips. I couldn't hear Jak shouting my name. I didn't notice the men carry my body to the rope that hung from the mouth of the cave. Halfway up, darkness finally began to numb my body, and I welcomed it. Just before I fell into blissful oblivion, I found him. I didn't care that his skin was purple and his eyes black. He was safe, and he was comfort.

One of the men pointed an all-too-familiar blaster at him and fired. And Jak screamed as the tiny black ball struck his back. With such sorrow, he met my eyes and he was forced into his normal form before collapsing to the ground. And all was black.

Pain. I couldn't have regained full consciousness if I tried, and I was grateful for that. But still I felt the pain. And, from a distance, I heard my own scream. It was cold. The metal cage. Someone shouting. Men. A lot of men. Hands. Hard, hating hands struck me. Already blinded from pain, I could only hang limp in my restraints, trying to ignore the agony burning from my shoulders, the shouts and jaunts, the beating fists, the ever present, unbearable pain from the device on my wrists that shot through my entire body.

"What the hell is this?" A commanding voice suddenly demanded. The beating stopped. Still, my body convulsed every few seconds from the eco cuffs. "Well?" he pressed when no one answered.

"Just getting some justice, My Lord." A man finally replied.

"Am I, then, incapable in your eyes of seeing justice met?" He asked, everything about him threatening.

"No, never My Lord!" Another quickly answered, fear palpable.

"I should have you all whipped! Leave!" And they ran from the room. Heavy footsteps approached me. Powerful. Angry. No, please just leave me alone.

"So you are the dreadful Thea that terrorized my city in my absence." He accused. Another jolt of pain shot through me. The muscles in my back tightened agonizingly and I could only whimper. How could he blame me for what he created? Rage. Fear. Anger. Guilt. I killed them, but they made me! I could feel the dark eco rushing through my veins. They put it there! In his name, they put it there. It was his fault! The pain from my shackles suddenly increased tenfold. I could only scream as my muscles convulsed impossibly tight, ripping, tearing each other from the bone. Eco cracked angrily through the air, burning me, taunting me.

And suddenly it was gone. I collapsed, barely breathing, against my restraints. More footsteps, quick and heavy. Voices. I tried to understand them, but it was a battle just to fight off the darkness of sleep.

"You have no authority to be here!" Damas.

"Let. Her. Go." There was death in his words. Lethal. Jak.

"What is done with her is my decision!" The King shouted, enraged.

"Now." A gun charged.

"You dare threaten me in my palace? With a weapon I gave you?" Betrayal. I struggled to see them, but the colors blurred together seamlessly. "Jak, stand down!" he ordered. Was that fear?

"Then let her go." He demanded again, voice cold, beyond anger, beyond rage.

"Sire! It's Sig, he's returned from the nest!" A voice echoed through a closed door. "He's in med bay now, said there was too much dark echo to even step in the cave. As soon as he got near it, he was ambushed."

"Alright, see that he gets what he needs. I'll be there in a moment." Damas called back. After a few seconds of silence, he chuckled.

"Dark eco, that's your specialty, Jak." He said.

"I'm not doing one god damned thing for you until you free Thea." His tone sent a chill down my spine. Hesitation.

"You survive this. Then we'll talk." Jak said nothing. "Go now, while they're still weak from Sig's assault. I could hear Jak's heavy breathing. After a brief silence, he finally said,

"If you hurt her, Damas, I will kill you." Footsteps. He was leaving. No, please don't leave me here! I forced my eyes open and pushed against the chains, searching desperately for him. I tried to call out for him, but there wasn't enough air in my lungs. Sapphire eyes. Jak.

"Thea, I will come back for you; you hear me?" He said, begging me to believe him. I wanted to. With all my being, I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. Dejected and abandoned, my head fell to my chest. I was alone again.

Lost in the blissful darkness, I was only vaguely aware of the cold, the pain. Damas left. Quiet, excited voices. Hushed footsteps. The cage opened. Something struck my jaw. The men had returned. I tried to scream, but a cloth was forced into my mouth. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't scream as they beat me. And used me. Filthy. I felt filthy.

"Thea. Thea, wake up!" Someone touched my shoulder. I jumped back in terror, awaiting another assault. "Easy there." I didn't know that voice. "Jak's in trouble. Daxter said you might be about to help." I struggled to clear the blurs of color. Dark skin. I didn't know this man. "Can you hear me? I said Jak's in trouble." Jak. He left. "Hey, come on, look at me!" Rough hands; impatient but gentle. "I don't know how much longer he's going to last without back-up. Now can you help him?" Yes; yes I can help him. I swallowed hard and nodded.

Without a second's hesitation, he freed me from the chains, already supporting my weight, and slowly lowered my arms. Still, I couldn't fight back the groan as my joints screamed in protest. He mumbled an apology and draped a cloak over me before looping an arm around me.

"Can you walk?" He asked, arm still supporting most of my weight. I nodded, unsure if I could, but still, he half carried, half dragged me from the building, down the stairs and to the garage. I think I lost consciousness a few times, but he never slowed.

"This the lass that's suppose to save the kid?" A man asked.

"Yeah. Damas' minions weren't exactly easy on her." The dark skinned man replied. I struggled unsuccessfully to see the source of the new voice.

"Sig, how the hell's this girl suppose to do anything? She can barely stand?" He retorted.

"I don't know! Dax said she could go through the Dark eco cave. You know anyone else that can?" Replied the man holding me; Sig. The other man huffed before tossing something at Sig.

"Give her some of that. It might give her some bit of energy. Take the Screamer. She's the fastest."

"Thanks." Sig grunted, and shoved me into a car. Seconds later, we were racing from the city. And I could breathe. Already, I felt some strength return to my aching limbs.

"Thank you." I said, voice still scratchy. He glanced briefly at me.

"Yeah well, I've never really agreed with Damas' methods. And if you really can get that kid's ass out of there, it'll be worth the repercussions." He tossed something into my lap.

"I don't want to even think about what that tastes like, but, knowing Kleiver, it'll put a hop to your step." He said with a chuckle. "Just save a swing or two for Jak. Precursors knows he's going to need it." I opened the large canteen. The liquid inside seemed unable to decide whether it was a dirty green, or sickly brown. Still, I drank some. Automatically, my body gagged, but I forced a decent amount down. Sig laughed sympathetically. Almost instantly, the pain began to fade and warmth crept through my muscles.

"So Dax said you already saved their tails once before." He commented as he tore around a mountain.

"They were surrounded by metal-heads. I couldn't just turn my back." I replied, meeting his fleeting gaze.

"And you're supposed to be the one that went crazy on the people a few years back?" He asked skeptically. I swallowed hard and said nothing. "That's the entrance up there." He said a moment later, pointing to a cluster of rocks. "Take another swing and get ready." I did as he advised.

"Stay as close as possible. If he really is in trouble, I'll bring him back here as quickly as I can." He gave a sharp nod as he slid to a stop beside a nearly perfectly hidden cave. Before the car had stilled, I leapt from the seat and raced into the nest. The liquid from Kleiver had indeed masked the pain and given my strength. But, the further into the cave I ran, the stronger the echo pumped through me. I could feel the wells resting in the cave walls. And, in seconds, I could see the pools. My heart widened and my heart stopped. Purple lightning danced across my skin. How long could I fight it?

A sudden cry echoed through the cave. Jak. I raced through the nest. The sound of scurrying feet whispered behind me. Stingers. Ahead of me I could hear roar of grunt, and an almost constant barrage of blaster fire. I rounded the corner just in time to see a feline body launch onto Jak, knocking him to the ground. And a cry of pain resonated around me. I didn't see the flood of metal heads. I didn't care about the repercussions. I merely let go.

With an outraged roar, I threw myself into the mass of writhing bodies as my body seemed to split open and become the monster I so hated. Instantly, all of the enraged beasts turned on me, but I met them with the same rage. And I became a tornado of claws and kicks. My body moved so quickly, echo flew out in sheets. They couldn't come near me without being struck. I didn't see them, I merely felt them and attacked until, finally I saw him. Eyes closed, blood pooling beneath him; Daxter standing over him, screaming his name. Without a moment's thought, I dashed for him, pulled him over my shoulder, and ran. Daxter held desperately onto my neck.

In seconds, we burst from the cave. I could hear the swarm stampeding just behind me, but they were unimportant. Sig. Where was Sig? My eyes desperately scanned the vicinity. My heart nearly stopped in joy when he rounded a corner of a rock at full speed and pulled up beside me. I leapt onto the roof of the vehicle, struggling to keep my footing as the car lurched and dived, and the wind assaulted me. Still, I managed to gently lower Jak's limp body into the passenger seat and drop the canteen onto his chest. Daxter flew from my neck onto the dash.

Without a word, I spun and flung myself from the roof into the mob of creatures, landing with the force of a missile; creating a deep crater in the desert floor and sending the mass of metal-heads flying away with lethal force. And the battle began. The liquid's effect was beginning to wear off, and my limbs felt heavy, but I fought with every ounce of strength, until, finally, only I was left standing. My chest was torn open along my clavicle, and my left arm was all but useless, but I was alive. The mission, however, was not over.

I forced myself back to the cave. Only then did I notice the burning carcass of a vehicle near the entrance of the nest. It certainly would have come in handy, but was useless now. I dashed through the cave and slaughtered all I could find; counting my blessings that almost all of the adults had been in the first assault.

Maybe half a day later, I limped out of the cave; eco still crackling across my skin, gasping for air. My muscles trembled with exhaustion and threatened to give with every step. Only the dark eco radiating from the cave gave me strength to move.

The roar of an engine approached me. Weakly, I raised my head. What I saw brought me to my knees. Damas glared at me, holding a pair of eco shackles. I couldn't run. I couldn't fight. There wasn't an ounce of power left in me. I had given it all to destroy the nest. To protect the city. And now the shackles awaited me. Unable and unwilling to hold on for a second longer, I let myself succumb to the exhaustion.

On the edge of consciousness. Dancing. Twirling. Playing ding-dong-ditch with Death. Glimpses. Nothing made sense. Just pain. I think I was screaming. And then no noise would come. Was I deaf, or had I screamed myself hoarse? And Jak. Where was Jak? Was he alive? Had I made it in time? Maybe he could save me. Maybe he could drag me kicking and screaming from this place of agony and cold and pain and fire. I think I cried out for him. Shouted his name. Begged for him to help me. How long? Days? A week a least.

And then there was shouting. Men. Fighting. My heart raced. The door swung open. Hands. Hands touching me. No! I yelled and fought, but they wouldn't leave. My arms were carefully lowered from the restraints. I couldn't help but gasp from the agony that flared from my joints. Murmurs. Soft. I knew that voice. My body stopped struggling, but I couldn't quell the occasional jerk as the shackles lit my nerve endings aflame. And then the pain was gone. And it was warm. I clung to him and whimpered, and I sobbed. His arms held me so tightly. I would shatter if he let go, and he knew it. And he whispered to me.

"Jak, I didn't know." Damas said sternly, trying to hide an apology with anger and frustration. Without seeing him, I knew he merely glared at the King. Already falling, I vaguely noticed him carefully lift my limp body and cradle me against his chest and carry me from the cage. Safe. I was safe. And I slept.

With a start, my eyes flew open. I wasn't in the desert. A room. And a bed. Like when I was young. I searched the room anxiously; no bars, no guards with guns; my wrists were free from the terrible shackles. I could escape. I slowly moved the blankets to the side and slid off the bed. Agony flared through my body at the sudden use of torn and shredded muscles and I stumbled. My jaw tightened painfully as I clung to the bed for support waiting for the pain to ease.

Footsteps. The door opened. Panic surged through me as my head shot up to see the intruder; my body already backing away in terror. Before, I could clearly see the man's face, my leg caved and I fell back.

"Thea!" He called as he dashed toward me. My arms wrapped around my head, awaiting an angry kick. "Thea; Thea, look at me." Gentle hands tried to ease my arms away. I tried to shake them off, but even that movement sent waves of pain crashing through me. "Easy, it's alright." He tried to whisper, but I was beyond consoling. Finally he sighed and wrapped strong arms around me. Holding me. Restricting me. No! I screamed and fought and thrashed, now oblivious to my burning muscles. Let me go! But he merely whispered and waited. I curled into a ball and trembled, unable to escape.

"Easy, it's alright. You're safe." That voice. "It's alright, Thea." I knew that voice. Unsure, I slowly lowered my arms. Sapphire eyes. Recognition dawned on me. He was alive. Jak. He was alive. He carefully brought his hand to my cheek, guilt screaming from his eyes, and he sighed.

Shaking, my hands reached out for him. My fingertips barely brushed his jaw, before retreating. Hesitating. Inches from his warm skin. Without looking away from my eyes, he turned into my hands and gently rubbed his cheek against my fingers. And he pressed his lips to my palm and closed his eyes. Frozen in his arms, I just watched him. Slowly, his lids parted, and he looked at me, into me with those impossibly blue eyes. He covered my hand with his, gently, delicately trailing up from my wrist until his fingers were locked with mine.

The seconds ticked by, bringing him closer; ever closer; until his warm breath flowed over my lips. Did I imagine that first, delicate touch that set my body aflame? His arms enveloped me, holding me tightly to his chest. I melted against him, suddenly desperate for his touch. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I kissed him with the same burning desire that he kissed me.

"Oh wow!" My entire body flung back at the sound of Daxter's voice. "Wanna hang something on the door next time?" Jak yanked off a shoulder guard and chucked it at the otsel, who yelped and dodged just in time, and ran from the room, laughing. Jak watched the now empty door a moment before returning his attention to me.

"Listen, I did some digging. Damas didn't know about what was done to you. He's agreed to pardon what happened three years ago. You can stay in the city." In the city.

"No." I choked. He seemed taken aback.

"What? You want to live in the Wastelands?" He asked, shocked. I shook my head.

"I can't stay here, Jak. For nine years, I've hated this place. I can't just sweep it all under a rug." I saw hurt in his eyes, and guilt gnawed at my chest.

"But you could stay here. With me." He whispered, cupping my cheek in his hand. With him. Safe. How? I weakly shook my head. There was simply no way I could go back to this way of life.

"Jak, what… I was eight when my mother handed me over. For seven years I was abused and tortured and experimented on. I've been an exile for the last three years; living alone in the Wastelands. What do you want me to do? Just magically morph into a socially acceptable women?" I asked, fighting the ball of tears in my throat.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said with a mischievous grin. "The neighbors will hate us, and we'll have no friends because we'll be the monstrous, eco tainted freaks. And we'll do it together." The more he said, the wider his smile became.

"And we'll skip to the market hand in grotesquely clawed hand?" I asked through a smile of my own.

"And we'll fill the sky with purple lightning to scare the kids on cloudy nights."

"And jump out of the shadows to scare the leaper lizards."

"And the terrible pranks we can pull on Dax." He lifted me to his chest and got to his feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, purposefully brushing the tips of my fingers against his skin to send a chill down his spine. His head jerked back and he gasped. But then he smiled at me, quiet, but rich laughter echoing from his throat. His gaze held such affection; I could only sigh in content. Delicately, apologetically, I kissed him. When I pulled back, his smile had faded.

"You're going to leave." It wasn't a question. The pain in his eyes tore a hole through my heart. I had to look away; else I wouldn't have been able to hold my ground.

"I can't stay here, Jak." I whispered, trying vainly to keep my voice steady.

"Then we'll leave together. Tonight. We can go to Haven City." Excitement and hope returned to his voice. "I have friends there. They won't care about the dark eco. They already know about me. You'll fit right in." His expression reminded me of a little boy about to receive a gift. And suddenly it hit me; he was just as alone as me. No one could understand what it's like to have this monster harbored within. He didn't want to be alone anymore. I grinned happily and kissed him.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he asked. His lips were curved into a small grin, but I could see the excitement in his eyes. Before I could finish nodding, his lips were pressed passionately against mine. I couldn't help but laugh. He pulled back; his whole face alit with joy. For a moment he just stared at me. And we were happy. And free. And safe.


End file.
